Hey, Mizuki
by blue-eyed-cow
Summary: Hibiki's Magic One-Shot. "Hey, Mizuki. It's been a while, hasn't it? I just wanted you to know how much I miss you. It's crazy, really. I still think about you all the time. Everything reminds me of you. Everything." Ahito reflects on Mizuki's death.


**A/N: Welcome to 'Hey Mizuki'! This is a short one-shot that came to me at midnight last night. I was lying awake in bed, when the thought hit me. So I grabbed my laptop and typed the whole thing! I have to say, it came out pretty good, and I'm not usually the self-confident kind of person.**

**So I hope you like it. It's pretty much just about Ahito reflecting on Mizuki's death. I added quotes from the book. Everything italicized means it's a flashback, and everything in quotation marks means it's a direct quote from the book.**

**So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hibiki's Magic or any of its characters. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_An empty bed._

"_It failed."_

_A rabbit without a home._

"_In the next case…"_

_A bag of abandoned Baby Cakes…_

"…_we should…"_

…_spilled on the floor._

"_If this… is what magic… is like…then I won't believe. Something this unfair doesn't deserve to exist. Magic is no good for anyone…"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hey, Mizuki.

It's been a while, hasn't it?

I just wanted you to know how much I miss you. It's crazy, really. I still think about you all the time. Everything reminds me of you. Everything.

I wish you were here with me, right now. Would you be here with me if I had been strong enough to save you? Would you still be here, smiling at me, if I hadn't passed out for those three weeks? The most regrettable three weeks of my life?

"_I will heal you."_

I am so, so sorry. I wanted to protect you forever. I wanted you to be mine. I wanted to run away from that horrible lab with you. We would run away and hide from the rest of the world, just you and me. We could talk for hours and hours, even though I know you weren't much of a talker. And I could look at you all day long, and you would get better and better, and I would never get weaker.

"_I'll be right here. Don't worry… just rest."_

But it didn't work out that way, did it?

And now you're gone. And I'm still getting weaker by the day. I'm not strong enough to protect anyone. And I _hate _it.

That short time I spent with you was the most enjoyable time of my life.

"_Even with all of the pain I was in… I was happy."_

Remember those Baby Cakes? Those were good, weren't they? You really liked those. I still eat them all the time. I just wish you could be here with me to enjoy them, too.

Remember that toy rabbit you used to have? I wish I could have kept it, but they threw it out the day after you left. Dumb bastards.

They just called you a failed experiment when you died, yeah know. You were just another mistake. But so was I, I guess. So we can be mistakes together.

"_Don't cry. You're not alone anymore!"_

But if I am also a mistake, why am I still here? Why are you gone? Why aren't I with you?

Magic is stupid. _Life_ is stupid. All these dumb sacrifices, all these risks, all these mistakes, it's all stupid.

I'm crying hard right now. It rarely happens. I don't think I've cried since you died. Even when my wounds open and re-open again, I've always stayed strong.

"_I'd made a promise. I'd promised Muzuki."_

I guess you're an exception.

Enough will all this negative talk. Let's talk positive. Well, as positive as it can get for me, at least. Life has been pretty good here. I still hate magic, so Kamisaid Magic Academy is becoming more and more of a drag. But there's no harm in knowing the enemy, right? I've been labeled the 'number-one problem child' here. It's pretty fun, actually. Oh, and I've met someone who I've actually dared to call my friend.

I think you would like her. She reminds me of you, sometimes. She has that same small, shy smile you would occasionally show to me. I wish I could have seen that smile more. She's really kind to everyone, and a little bit of a klutz. Normally I would never be associated with someone like that, (unless it was you, of course), but… she's different.

She's a magic user. A special kind. I've never met anyone as bizarre as her.

And I'm getting used to it, too.

Well, Mizuki, I have to go. I promised teach I'd meet up with her and Shika for a cup of tea today. Have you ever tried tea? It's delicious. I wish you could try her tea. I've never tasted anything like it.

I love you. And I miss you.

But life has to continue, even when you're gone, right?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_She never lost her faith in me. She kept it until the very end."_

_I just wish the end hadn't come so soon._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Ta da! I really hope you liked it. I don't think there are enough Hibiki's Magic fics out there. I hope I can write more of them in the future. **

**If you liked it, please please PLEASE review! They make me so happy! If you didn't like it, review anyways to tell me what I can improve upon!**

**Since I want to write more Hibiki's Magic fics in the future, I might take requests. But if I find it difficult to write and can't do it, please don't hate me. I'm still learning.**

**Thanks again for reading! Please review! :)**

**~blue-eyed-cow**


End file.
